


Sing!

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Rin, the lead singer of the rock duo ‘Shark Tooth’ and Haru, the guitarist of ‘High Speed’ enter ‘Sing!’ a new talent show for musicians, the prize is a contract with a major record label. But which group will come out on top?





	Sing!

“Welcome to Sing!” A blonde host in a flashy suit said “A show where contestants sing their heart out for the change to win the deal of a lifetime, a record deal with Wish Industries!” 

The crowd cheered loudly and the host introduced the four judges.

“Let’s welcome our first act of the evening, an exciting new rock duo . . .” the host paused for dramatic effect “. . . Shark Tooth!” 

The crowd roared and the curtains opened revealing Rin centre stage in jeans and a white t-shirt and red shirt, he carried a guitar. Behind him was Sousuke sat at a drum kit. The band was early days but Rin was hoping an appearance on the show would help them get more recognition. 

“WE ARE SHARK TOOTH!” Rin screamed into the microphone. Before singing a cover of Miyano Mamoru’s Shine; Rin’s favourite singer. The crowd cheered as they finished and the two boys bowed and moved closer to the judges, they would need three yes’s to get through to the next round.

“I’m very impressed” the head judge asked.

“Quite a talent you both have.” A pretty female judge said. The crowd cheered in agreement.

Four yes’s later, the camera cut to the host as Rin and Sousuke were ushered off stage. 

Backstage Haru watched anxiously at the three performers before them. He got into place behind the stage and nodded at Makoto, this was his first time singing in front of a crowd so big.

“We now have High Speed!” the host said with a cheer from the crowd.

As with the rest of the contestants the curtains were pulled aside revealing Makoto behind a microphone stand, Haru on guitar, Rei on bass and Nagisa on drums. 

“Dance! Wanted more time, Dance! Wanted more blue . . .” Makoto sang Oldcodex’s Heaven. Nervous at first but he grew more confident as the song progressed. 

The crowd went wild at Haru’s guitar solo, a natural talent for the dark haired boy.

Makoto finished the final note and turned around to look at his band. They were all smiling back, even Haru slightly, Nagisa was beaming. They all came forward.

“I didn’t expect a voice like that from you!” The ‘strict’ female judge said.

“That solo was fantastic!” The head judge said.

Four yes’s later and the four boys were celebrating backstage.

“You call that a performance?” Rin mocked.

Haru looked at the boy and looked away suddenly, he’d idolised the performer since seeing them live a year ago. 

“We got through, just like you did.” Makoto pointed out. “Congratulations.” He said holding out a hand to Rin.

Rin took and turned to Haru. “You may thing you’re the best, but next show I’m going to show you a sight you’ve never seen before!” he said, his heart beating loudly. Why was their guitar player so good?

Haru met his eyes and flicked his hair and nodded. Rin left quickly.

“Well done, that was a good performance.” Sousuke said as he followed Rin.

. . . . . .

On the next show both groups went through, Shark Tooth with a performance of ‘Poison’ and High Speed sang ‘Aching Horns’ by Oldcodex, Makoto was much more confident this time. The four of them were gradually getting used to being on stage. 

Weeks passed and both groups grew in popularity, fan girls started appearing at the show. 

. . . . . . . .

It was the semi-finals and High Speed were all ready to go, but there was no sight of Shark Tooth. Haru hoped nothing bad had happened to them, as much as him and Rin were rivals, he found it harder to perform when he knew that Rin wasn’t watching . . . it was like Rin was more to him . . . wait, did he like Rin? Haru pushed the thought aside as a stage hand with pink hair brushed passed him.

“Umm? Is Rin and Sousuke here yet?” He asked hoping he might know.

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Kisumi asked. Haru shook his head. “They’re going to be late because Sousuke hurt his shoulder.”

“But that means . . .” Haru said.

“He can’t drum! We can reach the final!” Nagisa said.

“That depends on how well Rin performs solo.” Kisumi said as he walked off. 

“He’s performing solo!” Makoto stated.

Everyone looked worried; they had started hanging out with the two boys, finding them more similar than first thought.

. . . . . . . .

Ten minutes before the show started Makoto’s band were doing a vocal warm up. Haru walked into the backstage room to grab some water when Rin suddenly burst in.

“Rin! You’re okay?” Haru said.

Rin regarded him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked defensively

“Sousuke . . .” Haru said.

Rin looked away. “I’ll still do better than you.” Rin said.

“You don’t have to be so arrogant Rin, I don’t know why I even bother . . .” Haru said.

Haru walked away but Rin grabbed him arm. 

“Bother with what?” Rin asked.

Haru looked from Rin’s hand to his red bright eyes. “Nothing, excuse me.” He said.

Rin pinned him against the wall “Tell me!” his heart felt like it was going to beat of his chest. He’d had a crush on Haru since day one of the competition and now Haru was showing concern for him, Haru had to like him too . . . mustn’t he . . .

Haru pushed Rin away as the rest of High Speed entered. 

Haru and Rin didn’t dare acknowledged each other during the show and Makoto was growing suspicious, but ignored it; Haru would tell him in his own time.

As usual High Speed preformed to great success but Rin’s performance was flat and he got kicked out of the competition, he just couldn’t focus when he thought Haru hated him. Rin ran off stage and Haru followed concerned, he found him crying in one of the dressing rooms.

“Just fuck off Haru!” Rin said. He didn’t want to let him close, didn’t want to get hurt again.

“No.” Haru shut the door behind him and sat next to Rin. 

“It’s over, we’ll never perform again, it’s over . . .” Rin repeated as he cried. 

“Try again Rin.” Haru admitted after a comfortable silence between them.

Rin dried his tears and looked at Haru. “How? It just wants to be like you Haru! The way you play . . . I just . . .”

Haru looked confused. “Me? But I want to be like you. Rin I . . . I want to be just like you. I have seen I first saw you perform a year ago.” Haru admitted.

“You saw my first concert?” Rin said turning his body to face Haru.

Haru nodded. “You’re the reason I play Rin, I do it for you . . .”

Rin flushed red as he took this in, he suddenly reached for Haru’s face, he was tired of fighting the urge not to. Rin pulled away and Haru blinked, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Sorry, that was . . .” Rin went to stand up. He already knew that he was falling for him again.

Haru pulled him back down and their lips met, warmth filled both their bodies like a fire raging.

“Keep playing Rin.” Haru stood up and left. 

Rin watched and touched his lips. He had to see him again.

. . . . . .

The final week of the show, Rin performed with them as a surprise and the crowd love it, naturally they won and Wish Industries insisted on taking all five boys on, giving the band a new identity and name.


End file.
